


Helping Dadfoot

by WolfyWordWeaver



Series: The Dadfoot Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Christmas, Explicit Language, Family Feels, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyWordWeaver/pseuds/WolfyWordWeaver
Summary: Remus hates dealing with shopping during the holiday season, but a chance encounter with a lost kid in the mall might help him find a reason to enjoy the holidays once again.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The Dadfoot Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607752
Comments: 24
Kudos: 240





	1. The Mall, the Tree, and Dadfoot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodboylupin (somebetterwords)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebetterwords/gifts).



> Prompt by GoodBoyLupin on Tumblr: Sirius loses harry at the mall during Christmas rush and Remus is the one who finds him.

Remus Lupin rather hated holidays. It wasn't in a Grinch-esque way of course, but more in a way that despised the general commercialism and ugly attitudes that always arose during a time that was supposed to be all about kindness, family, and warmth. In fact, since the death of his last living parent a couple of years ago he hadn't bothered with anything remotely Christmas-y. However, two days before Christmas found him wandering around the mall with his wide-eyed toddler. Nymphadora had demanded that he keep Teddy this year for the Christmas and New Year's season as she was working overtime at the Police Department. Her parents had offered to keep him since they had no such issues with the glitter and festivities, but Nymphadora put her foot down.

"Remus," she had demanded hotly, "he's _your_ son and he should be enjoying holidays with you too. You can't keep hiding away from all things good and beautiful."

He had wanted to retort that he wasn't _hiding_ ; he just didn't want to participate in a commercialized institution merely because it was the socially acceptable thing. Unfortunately, that wasn't the entire truth and she could sniff out his lies better than anyone he had ever known. It's why she hadn't accepted his proposal after he had accidentally knocked her up.

"Tree!!!!" squealed the blue-haired boy, and not for the first time Remus wondered how Nyphadora had gotten the boy to sit still long enough to get the boy's dirty blond hair colored with that kid-safe stuff. "Tree, Mommy, Christmas tree!"

Already used to the unusual parental term, Remus allowed himself to be led to the overly large and gaudily decorated fake tree. Didn't anyone have a real tree these days? Not that he should judge; the sad little plastic tree in the corner of his living room had seen better days.

"Do you like this one, Teddy?" he asked kindly. His son was definitely a fan of loud and bold like his mother. In fact, half of the items in his arms were more decorations for that sad tree at home since Teddy had been so disappointed in it.

"Yes, Mommy! Lookie, lights! Pretty lights!"

Damn it, he was going to have to get more lights too. How was he supposed to know that one string of lights wouldn't be enough for a tree?

"Are you done looking?" he tried softly, already feeling itchy with the amount of people crowding around and all the shop employees calling out for attention to their kiosks or stores. Give him a room of sugar-crazed kindergartners and he was fine, but Christmas-crazed adults always made him want to run away screaming.

"No, no! Pretty lights! Oooh, hi!" He looked down in surprise to see his son pull away from his hand and wrap his arms around another little boy in a bone-crushing hug. "Hi, baby!" he squealed, smothering the boy and Remus quickly dropped to his knees to peel them apart.

"Teddy! We don't do that," he chided softly. Shockingly green eyes peeked out from pitch black hair when he finally separated the two and Remus stared in shock. The boy was shorter than his lanky Teddy, but looked to be probably only a few months younger. He had a pleasant smile that gave his darker skin a slightly rosy hue at the chubby cheeks. "I'm sorry young man," he soothed looking around for a worried adult, "where are your parents?"

"Tree," the boy declared confidently, pointing to the plastic monstrosity blinking away. "Tree."

"Yes, that's a tree. Is your daddy around here?" he tried again.

"This is my Mommy!" Teddy declared proudly, grasping the boy's hand in his own and entwining their fingers.

"Hullo, Mommy!" the boy greeted sweetly, those green eyes practically glittering in the shine of the Christmas tree. "Tree. Pretty tree."

"Can you tell me your name?" he asked, irritated to see no harried parent calling for their child. 

The boy's smile widened. "Tree."

Remus stared at the child wondering if this kid was just fucking with him. Having been a preschool and kindergarten teacher for a few years and a daycare worker for years before that he had developed a pretty good knack at reading the little hellions. It was easy to see the intelligence dancing behind those green eyes and could see the mischief dancing in those shuffling feet and hand that eagerly swung at his side.

Looking at Teddy he decided on a different approach. "Teddy, why don't you introduce yourself to this young man."

"Oh, yeah! Hi, I Teddy!" He leaned forward and Remus had to intercept the kiss that the boy intended to plant on the stranger. It was a bad habit that he was trying to put an end to. No one should be going around kissing every person they met.

"What's your name?" he asked the black-haired boy again and was pleased with a response this time.

"Harry!" he stated proudly, puffing up his little chest in the backwards sweater. Remus also noted that the boy was wearing two different kinds of shoes. What kind of parent let their kid out of the house like this? And then let them wander around the mall on a busy day like this?

"Where are your parents?" he asked kindly.

"Dead!" the boy responded just as enthusiastically and Remus felt himself jerk in surprise. He pulled the boy close to himself protectively and was now looking around suspiciously for any potential murderers and child kidnappers.

"Er, Harry, why don't we go to the front desk, okay? We can call someone there."

The boy looked at Teddy and nodded. "'Kay. Call my Dadfoot."

"Your...what?"

"Daaaadfoot." Those green eyes stared at him evenly and Remus wondered again if this kid was fucking with him. 

"Is...he...your dad?"

"Nope! He's Dadfoot."

"Okay," he sighed and looked around at the crowd again. It was time to get the mall security and maybe the police involved. "Teddy, keep a hold of his hand, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy!"

In no time at all they were at the security desk with the two toddlers feeding each other goldfish crackers. The woman had seemed just as incredulous as he had when the boy insisted on calling "Dadfoot" but she decided to try that over the speakers before calling the police. 

"Maybe he's just kidding about his parents?" she suggested with a frown. "Some parents let their kids watch shitty shows that are too mature for them."

"That's true," Remus sighed, again staring at the mismatched shoes. If this "Dadfoot" didn't show up he was definitely calling Nymphadora.

"Could a Mr. Dadfoot please come up to the security desk?" the voice echoed through the ancient speaker system in the mall. It probably hadn't been updated since the 90s. "Could a Mr. Dadfoot please come up to the security desk?"

The two adults stood quietly, watching as the boys squealed in laughter as they tried stacking their crackers before Harry would knock them down and then just eat them straight off the floor. Remus felt a little sick and quickly moved forward to throw the rest of the crackers away. 

"Let's play something else," he soothed as they both started complaining. "We don't eat food off the floor, Teddy, Harry."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because the floor is yucky."

"Why?"

"Because people walk all over it and their shoes are yucky."

"Why?"

His eye twitched. Harry was one of _those_ kids. "Why don't you tell me, Harry?"

Harry grinned, knowing that he'd been caught. "Nope."

Teddy lit up and followed suit with his newly acquired word. "Nope!"

The boys began running around each other again and Remus pulled out his cell phone to call his ex-girlfriend just as a voice from across the way called out a desperate, "HARRY!!!!"

The boy perked up excitedly. "Dadfoot!"

Remus wheeled around fully ready to deliver the lecture of the century when his voice lodged firmly in his throat. The most gorgeous man he had ever seen in his life was racing towards them, cheeks flushed and wet with tears and long black hair billowing behind him. All rational thought flew away as he took in those sharp cheekbones, deliciously kissable lips, broad shoulders, thin waist, model-esque legs, and the most striking grey eyes he had ever seen. This man was more like a Greek god than a human being.

"Oh fucking hell, kid!" Mr. "Dadfoot" cried, sliding on his knees to pull the boy up into a tight hug and he began to cry in earnest making the teacher and security guard look at each other awkwardly. "You scared me, buddy!"

The man was even crying perfectly, the glistening rivulets not causing his face to blotch up. Remus again felt that he must not be looking at a mortal.

"Er...Dadfoot?" he finally mumbled as he watched his son run in and join the hug with his own tears. Teddy was a sensitive empath and could never resist crying if he saw someone else crying. 

A porcelain hand wiped away at the tears and he looked up sheepishly at the other adults. "Oh, I'm so sorry." He wrapped an arm around the weeping Teddy and pulled him into an embrace too before hefting both boys on his hips and standing in one fluid motion. "Um, my name is Sirius, like the star not the word although the star's name is a word too and-"

"Remus," he interrupted, hoping to spare the rambling man any more embarrassment. "My name is Remus Lupin. I found Harry over by the tree."

Sirius looked at the black-haired boy helplessly. "I told you that we could see that when we were finished, Harry..."

"I sorry Dadfoot," the boy pouted with glistening eyes. Remus could smell the manipulation a mile away. "I love you Dadfoot! I loves you!" He began planting kisses all over the man's face and Sirius completely turned into a puddle of goo.

"Now, now, Harry," Remus stated sternly, "Running away is not a nice thing to do to your Dadfoot. That was very naughty." Harry frowned, looking back at Remus. His calculating eyes showed that he was learning that Remus wasn't one to take any bullshit. Sirius looked surprised. "I think you owe your Dadfoot an actual apology."

Harry sighed and turned back to his parental figure. "I sorry Dadfoot. Promise."

"I sorry too," Teddy sobbed softly and Remus patted his shoulder.

"Come here, love," he sighed, pulling his son to himself and nestling him against his shoulder.

"It's okay, Harry," Sirius soothed, kissing the boy's chubby cheeks. "Please don't do that again. Dadfoot can't take it right now." 

"M'kay," Harry agreed before tucking himself up against the man's chest. He looked tired.

After showing his identification and signing papers at the security desk, Sirius turned to Remus. "Hey, can I buy you dinner or something? I mean, as thanks for finding Harry. It's not a date. Like, I'd totally date you but I don't know if you swing that way, and anyway, kind of a weird thing to ask but, ah, hell, I'm sorry-"

Remus put up his hand to cut off the rambling man and watched a beautiful blush raise up to his pale cheeks. "Why don't we just grab something at the food court?"

"Yeah, thanks."

As they walked towards the food court, Remus decided that he had to give this man some advice. "So, I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but you really shouldn't let a kid his age watch police shows or anything. Harry was telling me that his parents were dead."

Sirius winced and looked over. "Er, his parents _are_ dead." Remus paled. "Yeah, um, I'm his godfather and legal guardian. I just...okay, I don't know the first fucking thing about kids." Those eyes were watering again. "I'm trying, but as you saw already I suck. I fucking lost him!"

"He's saying the naughty word," Teddy mumbled.

"I'm so sorry!" Remus exclaimed and put a comforting arm around the other man. He tried not to notice how perfectly the other man fit against him. "That really sucks."

"Yeah, it was a car accident. That's where he got this." Sirius lifted the boy's bangs to reveal a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. 

"I'm glad that he has someone," Remus added. "I can tell that you really care about him, but you've got to learn how to not let him get away with stuff. I can tell that he's a very smart boy and he'll try to manipulate you if you let him."

Those grey eyes stared up into his, wide in surprise. "Really? I mean, I know he's a smart little shit..."

Remus smiled kindly. "I've been working with kids for years. I'm actually a kindergarten teacher right now."

"Wow, that's...I couldn't do it," Sirius chuckled nervously. He pushed himself a little closer into Remus' side, one hand coming up to rest against the small of his back. "I'm clueless enough with just Harry."

"It's definitely not for everyone," Remus agreed with a gentle smile. "I take it that you don't have a partner?"

"No, I don- oh shit!" Sirius glanced at Teddy and pulled away immediately. "I mean, sorry, I didn't mean to be rude or assume! Fuck, I hope your wife won't come to kick my ass!"

"Don't worry about that," Remus chuckled. "I'm not married. My ex and I share custody of Teddy but we're not together anymore. And I'm bisexual." He blushed as he added that last bit, thinking that it probably wasn't the most appropriate thing in this situation but Sirius had broached the subject first so maybe it was okay. Hell, that's just the kind of story he wanted to share with others: yeah, my boyfriend and I met when I found his kid wandering alone in the mall and had to take him to the security desk. 

He blushed more deeply at the thought that he was already thinking about Sirius as a boyfriend and introducing him to everyone he knew.

"I'm gay," Sirius replied somewhere between shy and eager as if his earlier comments hadn't made that abundantly clear. He looked down at Harry and then back up at Remus. "Um, maybe could I get your number? I mean, so that I can text you for help with Harry?"

They came to a stop in front of one of the Asian fusion food shops.

"I'd love that," he replied warmly. "I'm on winter break right now so maybe Teddy and I can come over for a playdate with Harry. The boys seemed to have gotten along well."

Sirius beamed up at him. "I'd love that. I mean, _we'd_ love that."

Maybe this holiday season wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Epilogue: Playdate

"Sorry for the mess," Sirius apologized sheepishly as the three of them clambered over the overabundance of toys and boxes of diapers. 

"No worries, I'll help you tidy up while the boys play."

Teddy hurried to give Harry a hug and the two of them immediately began discussing the plastic dinosaurs that were in a dog pile. A large beast raced up to Remus barking and shoved its giant muzzle into his crotch with enough force to elicit a grunt and wince. 

"Ah, shit, sorry! Down, Snuffles! Fucking dog, get _down_!"

The giant dog jumped up on Remus instead and nearly took the man completely down. Sirius let out a stream of even more colorful language as he wrestled the huge beast off his guest and dragged it to the back door where he kicked it out with a few more choice words. 

"You have a dog?" Remus asked in amazement as he dusted himself off. With as much as he was struggling with Harry, Remus wouldn't have thought that Sirius would have a pet too.

"Well," he groaned with a sheepish grin, "that was a stray that I picked up just before Halloween. The shelter was going to put him down and I saw it on social media that they were really trying to find him a home. I felt pretty badly for him and James helped me pick him up. But then James and Lily died on Halloween and so I've been busy with Harry and haven't gotten to training him."

Remus put a comforting hand and Sirius' shoulder and wondered at how so many things could fall on one person so quickly. It was easy to see under the piles of toys and toddler clothes that his townhouse had been very much a bachelor pad with mechanical parts stuffed here and there, piles of records and magazines. The kitchen was drowning in dirty dishes and the trash was filled to the brim. It was a sad state of things, but Remus felt a welling of warmth as he watched the man in front of him shuffle his feet nervously and glance up at him through those long lashes.

"Okay, first thing first. Let's clean stuff up and sort through all those boxes of baby goods. You'd be surprised at how little you really need to help a child grow healthy and strong."

"Thanks, I really appreciate your help. I mean it."

Remus winked at him. "I know. Let's get started!"

True to what Remus thought, the boys played together very well, the dinosaurs going on rather dangerous adventures while the two adults worked through the piles. It was easy to sort through all the unopened boxes of toys and "must-haves" that Sirius had purchased and thinned them out considerably. Thankfully, he still had all the receipts and was grateful to be getting his money back. Then Sirius worked on the laundry while Remus tackled the kitchen. There was an easy energy between them as they moved through the chores, and the conversation ebbed and flowed without the usual awkwardness.

Sirius learned that Remus was called "Mommy" because he had an old nickname of Moony that everyone called him by and Teddy had picked that up and butchered it into "Mommy". No one had the heart to correct him so it stuck. Remus learned that Sirius had been an amateur motorcycle racer and part-time mechanic up until he took in Harry. Having inherited the hefty life insurance policies of both Potter parents, he had decided to forgo all racing and work for the time being until he had been able to settle in with life with Harry. It was a noble thing, Remus thought, to give up on your career and dreams immediately and for the foreseeable future in order to care for a child thrust into your life. Remus also learned that the "Dadfoot" moniker came from a nickname as well.

"I've always been a dog lover," Sirius explained as he towel dried the dishes Remus handed to him. "Always rescuing strays and taking them in to find them good homes and such. James nicknamed me Padfoot, like the dogs have, and Harry's butchered attempts led to me being called Paddy or something similar. The Dadfoot stuck after he moved in with me."

"I think it's cute," Remus chuckled. 

"I think you're cute," Sirius shot back cheekily before realizing what he said and sputtering in embarrassment and burying his face into the tea towel he had been using to dry the dishes. "Please, I'm an idiot," he murmured through the terrycloth material as Remus laughed. "Just ignore me."

"Mommy, can have snacks?" Harry asked as he looked around the corner of the kitchen door with Teddy hovering behind him. 

"Sure, love," Remus replied easily and put together a quick plate of sliced fruits and veggies. 

Harry didn't look too convinced that those items were actually edible, but Teddy was already used to these snacks so he helped encourage the smaller boy to try it. Sirius watched in amazement as his godson happily munched on the apples and carrots.

"You're going to have to teach me your secrets, Remus," he muttered in awe.

"Well, it helps to eat good food yourself," Remus laughed looking pointedly at all the takeout food containers piled in the garbage. He loved seeing the blush that burned on the other man's face and he couldn't help but cup one cheek with a hand and brush his thumb against the pinkened skin. "Hey, it's okay, Sirius. I can send you some recipes and stuff. Takes a little getting used to, but it won't be too bad."

Perfectly white teeth bit down on a plumb lower lip and Remus felt his own face go red with desire. How could any one person look so beautiful?! 

"Well, you'll have to promise to come over and cook for me at least a few times," Sirius retorted, trying to not sound desperate and needy. 

Ignoring the scratching at the back door from the large and hungry dog, Remus nodded. "I think we can arrange that."

The multitude of blinking colorful lights painted the walls beautifully as the day ebbed away and Remus felt oddly at home for the holidays for the first time in a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a really long while since I've written and at the end of last year I decided to get back into it. While most of the stuff I've been working on is multi-chapter stuff, I really loved the prompt by GoodBoyLupin and wanted to challenge myself to a shorter length of work. I hope you've enjoyed it. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as WolfyWordWeaver.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr as WolfyWordWeaver


End file.
